Holding a Heart
by MollyGinevra
Summary: CURRENTLY REWRITING- Teddy stared blankly at the ceiling above him. He felt a pang of guilt when he looked at the girl beside him. He knew that none of their lives were ever going to be the same.
1. Chapter one

**Hey so I'm back. This is probably my third time I have left a fanfic incomplete. The first one I wrote made no sense. Then the one after I felt like I had a good concept, I just have trouble putting it into words. So please anyone reading this be my beta. I need help. So here it is. My rewrite. Hopefully this time I'll actually finish a story.**

Life has a funny way of throwing curve balls at us every now and then. The road is long and hard. But in the end it's the journey that really counts not the destination.

Victoire had no idea how she got up here. She didn't even realize she was walking towards the astronomy tower. But here she is, standing by the edge of the tower. From where she was standing she could she most of Hogwarts. She never realized how small her school was. When she first arrived here she was in awe at how magnificent this place was. But now three years after leaving hogwarts, she couldn't help but think of how big the world is outside of this castle, and how small she is. Things were simpler then. Sometimes she wishes she could go back to those times. When everything seemed possible.

Today marks the 23rd anniversary of second Wizarding war. Today was also Victoire's 21 birthday. There's nothing worse than sharing your birthday with the most tragic day in the wizarding world. When she was little, she would often ask her dad why Uncle George would never come to one of her birthday parties. As she got older, she decided it was better to not celebrate at all.

"Weasley" Victoire jumped at the sound of her name.

"what the hell do you think you're doing"

Victoire rolled her eyes as she turned to face Sean Davis.

"What is wrong with you" Victoire glared at him "you scared the crap out of me"

"What are you even doing here the ceremony is about to start your fiancé has been worried sick about where you were" Sean exclaimed

"I just came here for some alone time"

"Well come on let's go Teddy will kill me if something happens to you in my watch" he extended his hand towards her and pulled her towards where he was.

"So why are you here not Teddy" she asked

"He was busy arranging for his speech"

Victorie has known Sean since she was 10. He and his adopted brother, Michael, came to the Burrows during the summer after first year. She couldn't stand Sean. He was a prick and would never let Vic play with them. Michael on the hand was much nicer . He unlike Sean made an effort getting to know Victoire. Thinking about Michael made her a bit sad. Ever since he left unexpectedly, things haven't been the same. Her relationship with Teddy wasn't like before. They fought constantly. No matter how much Vic tried getting him to talk to her, Teddy wouldn't budge.

"so any word from him" she asked with hesitation. She barely got Teddy to open up to her. The chances of Sean opening up to her of all people were really slim.

"No" he sighed

Victoire looked at him sadly. Even though they weren't exactly friends and barely tolerate each other. She still cares about him. Mostly because he was her fiance's best friend and she was close to his sister.

"How's Izzy handling all this"

"Better than us" Sean said " I mean she has her hands full with your annoying best friend"

"Hey" Vic exclaimed defensively "Nathan is not annoying"

"whatever you say Weasley"

"Now come on let's see if Teddy is done" he said, dragging her out of here.

* * *

Teddy looked around the Great Hall slightly impressed with how quickly they arranged the entire ceremony. Nothing was out of place. Leave it to Professor. McGonagall to outdo herself once again.

"Hey kiddo" Harry's voice broke his thought

Teddy turned to him scowling "you have to stop calling me that"

"How are the aurors supposed to take me seriously if they keep hearing you call me that"

Harry laughed at this godson "sorry"

"So how are you" he asked

"You mean since the last time you asked me this morning" Teddy muttered

Harry shrugged sheepishly, his face constantly flushed. He notice he's been doing that a lot recently. He was just worried about Teddy. Ever since Michael left he's been acting different. He tried getting Teddy to open up but every time he even brought up the topic Teddy would change the subject.

"Where's Victoire" Harry asked

"I don't know" Teddy replied "last I saw her was when she was with Dom and Louis"

" so how is the engagement life been treating you"

Teddy sighed "it's not so different I mean the weddings not til next year so ask me then if I'm ready to rip my hair off"

"Yeah why did you guys put off the wedding for another year I mean you guys have been engaged for about 5 months"

"We wanted to do it over the summer when everyone was here but with Vic working crazy hours at St. Mungo we decided to wait" Teddy replied "plus with Michael leaving it was best to just put of the whole thing for a while"

Harry looked at Teddy worriedly "how did Vic react"

"Fine surprisingly" Teddy replied

Harry looked shocked at the revelation. Victoire wasn't exactly known for being calm when it came to change.

"Really" Harry questioned his godkid. Something didn't see right.

"Yeah I mean it was her idea"

"Wait what" Harry exclaimed, his eyes widen.

"Hey don't look at me I was just as shocked as you were"

"It just seems weird I mean this is Victoire Weasley she's been planning her wedding since she was five" Harry said, still trying to process what just happened right now.

"She said it doesn't feel right getting married without Michael" Teddy said " you know she's been really great"

Harry was happy that Vic has been so strong for Teddy. Especially considering the fact Teddy is a stubborn git. Harry has always been on the edge about Teddy especially since Andy died. He tried so hard getting him to talk but the kid just wouldn't budge.

From the corner of his eye he saw Victoire and Sean approaching them.

"Hey Mr. P" Sean greeted

Harry gave him annoyed look "Sean it never gets tiring hearing that"

"Oh come on Mr. P you know I don't do that to annoy you" Sean's grin getting bigger

"No you annoying those words can't be said in the same sentence" Harry said sarcastically

Victoire scoffed "you know what I do uncle Harry I just ignore like the sound of a flask makes when you stir a potion sure it's annoying but hey if you tone it out you could barely notice it was there in the first place"

Harry and Teddy laughed while Sean scowled at Vic.

"Whatever Weasley" he said before leaving the three.

* * *

Dominique and James were putting the final touches in the Gryffindor common room with Professor. Longbottom and Nathan.

Usually Neville does it himself with the occasional help from Nathan and Izzy. But since Dom and James had detention he thought the best way was to get them to help make the gryffindor common room more accommodating for the former students.

"Why isn't Fred helping" James complainined "he was as much part of this as we were"

"I'm sorry what do you mean by 'we'" Dom yelled "I had nothing to do with that stupid prank"

Nathan scoffed "Dom you were the one who put the stink bomb in Nott's bag"

"And as for Fred he is with Izzy setting up the Great Hall" Neville interjected

"Hey Lewis why are you here" James asked

"I always help Prof. Longbottom" he replied

"Why" Dom asked

"I don't know I just do"

"It's cause he wanted to get close to Izzy. She would usually help me " Neville said, smiling at the boy's beet red face.

"Wait so you spend your free time helping Longbottom for a girl" James said "what a dork"

"Look who's talking remember when you quit pranking for a month so Annabelle could see how less of a prat you were and ask you out" Dom said

"Hey who's side are you on" James exclaimed "you're my cousin"

"Yeh well Nathan is my brother" Dom said "obviously I would pick him over you"

Nathan couldn't help but smile when he heard Dom say that. He didn't exactly had the best relationship with his family, so he spend most of the time with the Weasleys.

"Whatever" James rolled his eyes

"So wait why did Izzy help you out" Dom asked Neville.

"It was actually because she got detention and she didn't want to spend time cleaning trophies so she suggested this and turns out she really like it so every year during the memorial she would help me out" Neville said

"wait Izzy got detention" Nathan asked

"Seriously Nathan that's what you got out the story" Neville said "not how brilliant your girlfriend was for coming up with this idea"

"I'm sorry Professor but what was so brilliant about this" Dom asked "I mean I could have used this time to catch up with my parents and Vicki"

"Yeah" James agreed

"It's because-"

Neville interrupted Nathan "Don't worry you guys will find out exactly why this was such a brilliant idea"

"Okay let's get this done the ceremony is about to start we need to get there before Mcgonegal kills me for not being at the Professors table on time"

"Neville why don't just go we're almost done" Nathan suggest "I got this"

"You sure" Neville asked

"Yeah go" he nodded

"Thanks kid" he said before leaving the common room.

Once Dom and James were sure Neville was nowhere near they turned to Nathan

"Hey Lewis what's so great about this" James asked

Nathan looked at incredulously "just cause he's gone doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you"

"Come on Nathan" Dom pleaded " please for me"

"No you'll find out eventuality" he told them

"Come on Lewis we'll even act surprise Professor Longbottom won't even know" James asked, eager to know what exactly was so great about spending his time here

"Not a chance" Nathan said "come on guys let's just finish this"

"Not until you tell us" Dom crossed her arms, glaring at the former gryffindor in front of her.

"Guys come on" Nathan stomped his feet "stop being so childish"

Dom and James shared an amused look

"Oh we're being childish" Dom raised her eyebrow "The same guy who's stomping like a five year old is calling us childish"

Nathan glared at the two cousins. The Weasley could be really annoying at time.

"Come on guys we need to start making our way to the hall let's just finish this" Nathan said to the two glaring 17 years olds.

Nathan got his reply when he noticed how the two haven't moved at all. He knew if he didn't tell them there is no way they can get this done in time.

"Ugh fine you win" Nathan throw his hands up in surrender. Dom and James grinned at each other and high fived.

"According to rules if you voluntarily help plan a school event or something you are allowed to miss classes the next day"

"What" the two exclaimed loudly

"Shhh" Nathan shushed them "keep it down"

"How did McGonagall even agree to this" Dom asked

"I don't know all I know is that this was how I got Iz to fall for me"

Dom gave him a look.

"That is not what happen" Dom said to James "He cried until she said finally said yes"

James chortled.

Nathan glared at them "can we finish this I wanna go and see Vic"

"Wait so we can just not show up to class and there won't be any consequences" James asked

"Yeah.."

"This is the greatest thing ever" James yelled

* * *

Teddy hated today. And to make things worse his fiancée birthday is also today. Any normal guy would spend making this day special for whoever they were dating. Teddy on the other hand had to deal with complete strangers telling him how great his parents were.

"So how does it feel to finally be Mr. Victoire Weasley" Sean teased his best friend

"Fuck off" Teddy shoved Sean

"No but seriously you're engaged how does that feel" Sean asked

"I don't know it feels the same" Teddy replied

Teddy wasn't technically lying. Being engaged felt the same as dating. Except this time there was no backing out. Sure he and Vic have been at each other's throats lately but it had nothing to do with them. It was because of everything that took place the last two months. At least that's what they keep telling themselves.

"Teddy" a loud voice shrieked from behind them

Sean and Teddy turned to see Dominique Weasley running towards them.

When she reach them, she threw her arms around Teddy

"Where the hell have you been" she playfully smack his chest "I've been looking for you"

"Sorry Dom I was running a bit late"

Teddy's hold on her tighten. He was alway close to Dom despite such a big age gap between them. She was one of his favorite people to talk to. He spend most of his last year looking out for her. Even though, he loved James, Al and Lily, he was much closer to Dom and Louis.

"So how are your classes going so far" he asked, loosening his hold on her. His hands were on planted firmly on her hips and she had her arms wrapped around his neck

Dom rolled her eyes "seriously I'm seeing you after so long and the first thing you want to ask me is about classes"

Teddy looked at the girl in front of him. She's changed a lot since the last time he saw her. Her hair has gotten longer. Wavy blonde hair covering The long sleeve black dress fit her perfectly. It was funny how different Dom and Vic were not just in appearance but in personality. Vic inherited the iconic Weasley curly red hair, whereas Dom had straight blonde hair. Vic was more uptight. Dom was more carefree. She preferred living life to the fullest.

"So where were you Vic said you had to help Neville"

"Ugh don't remind me" she groaned "I still can't believe those assholes got me in trouble"

"Well maybe next time don't put a stink bomb in Nott's bag" Sean said to Dom

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes "I'm gonna go find a good seat"

When she started walking away from the two, Teddy couldn't help but linger at her descending figure

"Ahem" Sean coughed loudly, breaking Teddy's thought

"Checking out at the future sister in law totally not creepy at all" Sean pointed out

His friend is a really big wanker at times

"I wasn't checking her out her" Teddy spluttered, the tip of his hair turning red.

"Whatever you say mate"

"Now come on let's find a seat" Teddy said, not wanting to talk about this anymore

"Sure let's see if there's space where you can sit between Vic and Dom" Sean joked

Teddy shoved his best friend

"You're fuckin annoying"

* * *

After Harry's speech, everyone was asked to step out of the great Hall. Leaving only the Weasleys.

Teddy grasped Vic's hand tighter. The next part was going to be even harder. Even after doing this every year, seeing his parents grave was still hard. Beside Louis, Hugo, Rose, Al and Lily everyone was ready to apparate to the cemetery. Harry didn't want the underaged wizards to go, he didn't think they were ready to make that decision yet.

"You sure you wanna do this" Vic whispered in his ear "you don't look so well"

Teddy nodded "I'm sure"

Victoire took a deep breath "I'm gonna stay back make sure the rest of are okay"

"Lily's been a mess"

Teddy looked at her shocked "you don't wanna go" he asked

"I do but I feel like I should stay here"

"Unbelievable" Teddy said, trying to keep his voice even

"Look Lily's been complaining since Aunt Ginny got here" she muttered "let me stay here with her"

"the one day I need you and you decide to make it about you"

"What are you talking about all I said was that I'm gonna stay with Lily and the rest of them how's that selfish"

"You know what do whatever you want" Teddy let go of her hand and walked away leaving a confused Victoire behind.

 _What just happened_

Vic thought she was being helpful. But once again she left feeling like an idiot.

When everyone left, she cautiously walked towards a hysterical Lily Potter.

"Lily come here" she wrapped her arms around the crying girl "you know your dad is just trying to protect you guys"

"I know you want to go but you have to understand that place is not for underaged wizards" she tried consoling her cousin "it's gonna be okay"

"I don't see the point of us not going" Lily said between sobs

"Lily it is not something you want to see" Vic pulled her cousin close to her

"Why are you here" Hugo asked "Shouldn't you be there with them"

"I didn't want to leave you guys alone" Victoire said "plus I couldn't just leave with Lily crying"

"Thanks Vic" Lily sniffed

"For what?" Vic asked, looking down at her cousin with confusion

"For making sure I was okay" Lily untangled from the older girl.

Vic smiled gratefully at her cousin.

"Okay come on guys let's just go to the room of requirement" Victoire stood up and announced "we can talk about whatever you want"

"No it's alright you can go to Teddy if you want we'll be fine" Al said "you've done enough for us"

Vic hugged everyone before walking out of the great Hall. A part of her wanted to go to Teddy but she doubt he would want her there. How did they end up arguing was beyond her. She thought she was doing the right thing. But once again Teddy pointed out how selfish she was being.

Vic for the second time today climbed up the stair of the astronomy tower. It's funny how much she loves this place, considering how she couldn't stand going to that class.

She sat by the edge of the tower. Compared to before the campus was pretty empty. Everyone was either in their dorms or common room. Her family was still at the cemetery and a part Vic knew they wouldn't be back until late at night.

"You know this is the second time today I found you here, Weasley" Sean voice behind her made her jump

Except this time she didn't turn around. She didn't want Sean to see the track of tears on her face.

"I'm getting really worried about you" Sean joked, walking towards to Vic.

When she saw him sit next to her, she turned her face

"Hey you alright"

"Yeh I'm fine" she said trying not to choke up

"You sure" he asked

"Sorry there's just something about today that just I don't know I can't really explain in"

"So what are you doing here shouldn't you be with the rest of your family"

"I wanted to stay here with the rest" she replied "I was worried about them"

"They'll be fine" he said "you on the other hand look horrible"

Vic sighed. She didn't have the energy to say something back to Sean. These past few weeks have been exhausting for her.

"Wow no comeback today" he laughed "that's a new one for you"

"I'm just not in the mood to be fighting with you" she said

"Come on Weasley don't be like that" he nudged her

"Sean please leave me alone I've had a really long day"

"Hey what's wrong" he asked. For the first time he was worried about the girl next to her.

"Nothing" she replied

"Clearly something happened or else you wouldn't be crying here"

"I'm not crying" she said wiping her tears

"Yeah it would be believable if you weren't rubbing your eyes" he said "come on what's wrong"

She let out a sob "I don't know what happening"

"Teddy and I had a fight" she sniffed "I don't know what going on all we've been doing is fighting"

"Is that why you're are" he asked

"No" she wiped her tears "I suggested I stay here with Lily and the rest of them and he got mad and called me selfish for not being there for him"

Sean sighed. Teddy has changed a lot since Michael left.

"Hey come here" Sean put his arms around her "it's gonna okay"

"Everything's gonna be fine Weasley"

Vic clenched to his dress robe. Burying deep inside his embrace.

For the first time Sean actually felt sorry for the girl. He saw the girl behind the facade she has put on. Sure he still can't stand her, but at least now he's beginning to see how caring she is when it comes to Teddy.

 **Author's Note:**

 **[SPOILERS FOR "THE MAGIC WORD IS SORRY NOT PLEASE]**

 **So if anyone here has read my horrible Next Gen. fanfic, yeah I'm not continuing that. So I have had the idea of this fanfic since a year ago. Instead I wrote that fanfic that-shall-not-be-named. Okay I was inspired by "the magic word is sorry not please." The first time I read that fanfic I was probably in 11th grade. I read it again as an adult (3 years really changes a person). And one thing I disliked was the way the whole Teddy/Victoire thing ended. It not that I hate the fanfic cause I don't. That fanfic is amazing, its so well-written. It was one of the first few fanfics I have read where no character was so perfect, all had such depth. However, I hated how Teddy never apologized to Vic. We never got a scene where he told Victoire about everything that happened between him and Dominique. She deserved the truth. She married the same guy who told her sister few weeks before their wedding that they can run away together. Again I am not saying I hate the writer and her fanfics. I just had a little problem with this.**

 **Okay this was it. I just wrote more and had a conflict in the first chapter. Okay seriously anyone reading this please help me. And review! hell even give bad reviews. I recently read the commentaries for My immortal. I feel like I write just like her. Which is why I'm asking once again please help, I don't wanna be known as the worst fanfic writer on this website. I don't FF to take my story down because it is so bad that even FF doesnt want to be associated by my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The burrow was thumping with noise. After a long time the whole family was together. It's been a tradition since Teddy started Hogwarts for the whole family to get together for dinner as soon as the kids get off at platform 9 ¾. Unfortunately Victoire was not really in the mood to be in a noisy house. Coming to a houseful of people after a long shift at St. Mungo was not exactly relaxing. But if she didn't come her and Teddy would have another argument and at this point she was getting sick of arguing.

"This is not fair" James complained "why is everyone going to New York except us mom"

Ever since he found out that Fred, Rose and Hugo were spending their summer with their Uncle Percy and Molly and Roxy, James has been sulking.

"James for the last time stop whining" Ginny scolded her oldest "you're 17 stop acting like a five year old"

"Ma I think you're forgetting he has a brain of a five year old" Al laughed

"Oh fuck off Severus" James yelled glaring at his brother

"James you've been complaining about this since we got on the train" Lily snapped at her older brother "it's getting ridiculous"

"But it's not fair everyone is leaving and we're gonna be stuck here" James whined

"What are you talking about Dom and Louis are still here" Ginny said "and are you forgetting we're going to Romania to visit Charlie"

James scoffed "oh please they're probably going to France again this summer and Romania is not til the end of summer and it's only for a week"

"James I've told you there's not enough room at your uncle Percy's house" Ginny said

"Yeah there is. See uncle George and Aunt Angie can stay in Molly old room, Uncle Ron and Hermione can stay at the Lucy's old room. Fred me and Hugo can stay at the guest room and you and dad can stay at Roxy and Molly's guest room. Rose and Lily can shared with one of them and Al can sleep on the couch" James suggested

"Hey genius Lucy is coming over Fred, Hugo and Rose are all staying with Molly and Roxy" Al said glaring at his brother

"Ugh" James groaned "this is so unfair"

"Tell you what James you can come with me when I visit them over Christmas" Victoire suggested, consoling her cousin.

Teddy turned to Vic. Did she just say that? When did they talk about this

"I'm sorry when did we make this plan" he said "cause I'm having a hard time remembering when this happened exactly"

Vic rolled her eyes "I never asked you to come"

Teddy scoffed "so what I was just gonna find out about this the day before you leave"

"Unbelievable" Vic said in frustration "Christmas is months away I didn't think It was important to tell you right now"

"Of course you didn't cause you do whatever the fuck you want" Teddy yelled

"Seriously Teddy you're picking an argument because I didn't tell you about my plans that aren't for another five months" Vic raised her eyebrow challening her fiance.

She was getting sick of being the bad guy. She didn't see the big deal. So what if she didn't tell Teddy. She was going to eventually. Teddy just needed any excuse to start a fight.

"I'm not arguing" Teddy sneered "I just don't see how you didn't tell me"

"Because it's months away" Vic threw her hands up in frustration "I don't see the big deal"

"If it wasn't a big deal why not tell me"

"I'm not doing this with you here" Victoire said

Ginny cleared her throat, interrupting the two.

"Hey why don't you guys go upstairs to your room and then tomorrow after breakfast we can go home" she looked at this kids

One by one the Weasleys made their way upstairs leaving only the adults and Teddy and Victoire at the table.

The two avoided looking at everyone.

Ginny took a deep breath "okay you two what was that"

Teddy felt a pang of guilt. Today was suppose to be about this kids. And his and Victoire's stupid argument ruined their first dinner at home.

"Sorry that was really stupid of us" Vic apologized

"What's going with you guys" Ginny asked "I've never seen you two act like this before"

"Nothing" Vic mumbled

"Clearly something is happening or else you guys wouldn't be at each other's throats" Ginny said

"Sorry Gin we've been really stressed about the new house and work" Teddy said

Ginny looked between her niece and Teddy.

"Look you two need to work on whatever this is" she told them "before things gets worse do something"

Eventually everyone made their way out of the kitchen leaving only Teddy and Vic.

Vic sighed breaking the overbearing silence "look I'm sorry I should've told you"

"It's not your fault I shouldn't have overreacted" he mumbled "I don't know

why I got so angry"

"What's happening to us Teddy" Victoire asked "we were never like this"

"I wish I knew I mean all we've been doing these past few months is fighting" Teddy answered "I don't wanna fight anymore I want us to go back to the way we were before"

Vic turned to face him "me too" she agreed

"So which one of us should go upstairs and talk to them" Teddy asked

Victoire could only shrugged.

"How about we go together" Teddy suggested.

The two quietly made their way upstairs. Even though they apologized there was still this tension between them. Victoire still couldn't quite put her finger on it. At first she thought it was because of Simon leaving but now..she wasn't so sure.

When they reached Ginny's old room. Teddy tentatively knocked on the door. The rest of the Weasley-Potter kids stopped whispering once they saw Teddy and Vic standing by the doorway.

"Can we come in" Victoire asked

"Its depends are you two going to start fighting again" Lily said.

Teddy and Victoire shared a worried look.

They slowly made their way to where everyone was sitting. Teddy grabbed Lily's hand and brought her close to where he was standing

"Lily look we're sorry about that" Teddy said "it won't happen again"

Victoire could see how uncertain everyone looked

"Are you guys mad" she asked

"No" James replied "we're just worried"

"Guys it was stupid argument you don't have to worry about us" Teddy said

"You guys never acted like this before" Louis said "it's weird seeing you two fight"

"Louis" Vic said "it was nothing it's okay everyone fights"

"Yeh" Teddy agreed "we still love each other very much"

Vic nodded in agreement.

"Now come on let's go downstairs for dessert" Teddy suggested.

Everyone jumped at Teddy suggestion and raced downstairs

* * *

Sean had been waiting for Teddy for 20 minutes. If the metamorphosis didn't show up in another ten minutes, Sean was getting the hell out of here.

"Hey gorgeous you ready to order" the elderly waitress asked him again

"Sorry sweetheart I'm still waiting on for someone" he told her

"Okay if you change your mind just call for me" she said before walking away to help another customer

"Fuckin Lupin" he muttered under his breath.

He was ready to leave when he saw an out of breath Teddy Lupin run towards him

"Hey-sorry I took so-late got held up at Molly" he said trying to catch is breath

"Oh yeah I forgot everyone was supposed to be home from Hogwarts today" Sean said

"Yeah" Teddy pulled out a chair.

"how long have you been waiting for" he asked

"About half hour" Sean replied "was just about to leave until I saw you dashing here"

"yeh sorry" Teddy apologized "something came up and it took longer than expected"

"What happened Fred and James pranked you again" Sean asked

"No" Teddy replied "Vic and I had a fight"

Sean arched his eyebrow at him "have you notice you and Weasley have been fighting a lot lately"

Teddy sighed "I don't knows what's happening to us"

"You think it has something to do with Simon leaving" Sean asked

"Maybe I mean we fought before too but now it's getting a bit out of control" Teddy answered "I feel like we rushed into this engagement"

Sean couldn't help but worry "what makes you say that"

"I mean we were together for barely a year before I asked her to marry you" Teddy said

"Yeh but before your stupid break up you guys were together for two and lets be real even when you were broken up you guys were still together"

Sean couldn't help but defend the oldest of the Weasley grandkids. Sure Vic and him couldn't stand each other. Sure she annoyed the fuck out of him. But no one can deny how perfect her and Teddy were.

"So how's Izzy" Teddy changed the topic.

"Better" Sean replied "I mean considering-"

"Yeah" Teddy interrupted him

"Do you have any clue where he could be" Sean asked

Teddy shook his head "I checked everywhere there was no trace of him it's like he doesn't wanna be found"

"I just don't get why he would just leave I mean everything was fine one minute and the next he left" Sean said

"Did he mention anything to you" Teddy asked

"Nope you"

"No"

Simon leaving really left a strained in their relationship. Sean was still hopeful that Simon was coming back and eventually everything would go back to normal. Teddy however buried himself deep in work pushing everyone away including his best friend and Fiancée

"You know Weasleys always worried about you" Sean said, breaking the silence

Teddy look at him shocked "She said you something" he stammered

"She didn't have to" Sean replied "I know how you are and look I get Simon leaving sucks but don't take it on her"

"What are you talking about" Teddy asked

"Look you need to talk to someone talk to Vic she's trying so hard to help you" Sean said

"I tried but she doesn't understand" Teddy said defensively

"Did you though" Sean asked "cause from what I've seen and heard it feels like you two have been more distant"

"Okay since when do you defend Victoire Weasley"

"Look I can't stand her as much as the next person but guess what idiot she's been nothing but understanding when it comes to you"

"You know what I already am tired from my fight with Vic I don't wanna do this again"

"Then grow the hell up" Sean yelled

At this point everyone at the restaurant was staring at them. Sean couldn't understand what Teddy's problem was with Vic. The guy is pretty logical but when it comes to a certain redhead all his logic just goes out the window.

"You know what I'm going home" Teddy announced before turning away leaving Sean.

Sean got up from his seat and follow Teddy outside

"Are you fuckin serious" he yelled behind Teddy

"Is this how it's gonna be I say something and you storm out" Sean voice getting louder with each step

"Get back here Lupin"

Teddy turned around "why the fuck are you saying all this" he yelled "I don't tell you how to cope with Simon's disappearance so don't tell me either"

"I'm not the one who's hurting everyone around him"

"Oh really" Teddy scoffed "you don't think you're hurting izzy and your parents every time you mention Simon"

"You're getting their hopes up"

"What am I supposed to do push everyone away until they all start resenting me like you" Sean yelled

The two friends just stood there. Staring at each other bitterly. This blowout was bound to happen. They just didn't expect it to be this bad. Here they are standing in the crowded streets of Diagon Alley yelling at each other. Not noticing the crowd that has gathered around them.

A part of them knew one of them was going to break. They couldn't ignore this anymore. They couldn't ignore Simon's disappearance and how it would affect their relationship. How they needed their other best friend to keep them grounded.

* * *

 **please review. even if its just criticism. especially if its criticism. I need to know what I'm doing wrong. I can't make this story better if you dont tell me what is wrong. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I noticed how I wrote Michael in the first chapter and then wrote Simon instead. In the original fic it was Simon then I changed it but I guess Im so used it I keep writing that name instead. So I guess its Simon now. And I'll fix that in the first chapter**

* * *

Fleur Weasley was pacing around her room. She had just received a letter from her sister informing her of their father's health. Ever since she lost her mom, she's been worried about about her father. Gabrielle moved in with him but Fleur didn't have the same privileges as her. She had a family and two underaged kids, she couldn't just leave everything behind and move back to France.

"Fleur love you need to calm down," Bill said. "Pacing around isn't going to help"

"What else am I supposed to do?!" Fleur cried out."I'm so confused."

"Love it's not that complicated go to France," he told her "be there with your dad"

"What about Dom and Louis" she asked

"We can take them with us too" he replied

"I don't want them going to the hospital everyday" she said "I want them to spend their free time off school not worrying about papa"

"Then Ginny can watch them" he suggested

"Ginny is leaving for Romania by the end of the summer" she replied "where are they gonna go after that"

"And also are you forgetting the last time they stayed with Ginny"

Bill grimaced at the memory. It was the summer before Vic's last year. Him and Fleur took Vic to Romania to visit Charlie. When they returned all the kids drove Ginny and Harry insane. From then on, Ginny refuses to be in the same roof for more than a day with Louis, Al, Dom and James.

"How about Vic" Bill asked

Fleur looks at her husband in disbelief. Did he actually suggest that their 21 year old daughter watch over their kids.

"Vic can't watch them" she said

"Why not" Bill asked "she watched them before and she'll have Ginny"

"Bill are you forgetting last night's dinner" she reminded her clueless husband "I don't want to cause more problems for them"

"Hey it's was one time thing are you forgetting how much we fought when we were engaged"

"Bill it wasn't as bad as them" she said "they were acting insane"

"Look it's Teddy and Vic they'll be fine" Bill reassured his wife "come on you need to go to France"

"Fine" she reluctantly agreed.

Maybe Bill was right. Who knows maybe this might even help them stop fighting.

* * *

"Hey so my mom invited us for dinner please be there on time" Victoire reminded Teddy for the upteen time.

"Yeh Vic you've been reminding me this since we got the letter" Teddy said

"Sorry" she apologized "after last night I just want everything to go back to normal"

She was afraid that her parents were worried about everything that had happened. Teddy and her never fought like that in front the family.

"So are you ready to talk about it" she asked, hesitant

Teddy sighed deeply "I told you nothing happened"

"Really" she raised her brow "because from the constant turning I'm pretty sure something is bothering you"

"Are you forgetting we share the same bed"

Teddy cracked a small smile "sorry about that"

"It's okay I'm just worried about you" she said

Teddy walked up to where she was standing

"told you I was fine you have nothing to worry about" he kissed her forehead "I have to go I'll see you at dinner"

"Okay bye" she called out "don't do anything stupid"

Teddy let out a small laugh before apparating for work.

Victoire looked at the clock. Because of her healer schedule she's been so used to waking up this early. Since it was her day off she's been pondering about what to do for the rest of the day. She didn't have to be at her parent's until 7. Surely she could find something to keep her occupied for the next 10 hours. She considered writing to her sister, but she highly doubted her sister was awake this early. Nathan and Izzy were probably getting ready for work.

She was walking towards her room. Might as well get some sleep. A knock on the door made her stop in her track and she went to answer

She was not expecting Sean at this time at her apartment

"Hey Weasley" he greeted before stepping into the house "where's Teddy"

"He just left for work" she told him

"Why are you here"

"Needed to talk to him I was hoping to catch him before he left for the ministry"

"Well do you want breakfast" she asked

"Did you cook it cause in that case im full" he teased her.

Unfortunately Vic didn't have the great cooking gene that most Weasley women seem to possess. Molly, Lucy and Roxy spend most of the time with Grandma Molly so they learned quick. Rose and Dom's food was actually pretty decent. Even Lily who was only 14 could cook better than Victoire.

Vic rolled her eye "don't worry Teddy made it"

"Oh good cause I'm starving" he propelled into one the chair, before filling his plate

"So what did you need Teddy for" she asked

"Nothing just came to talk"he said with his mouthful

Vic wrinkled her nose in disgust "don't talk with your mouthful"

"So this something does it have to do with last night"

Sean looked up from his plate "what did he tell you"

"Nothing that's why I'm asking you"

"I said something and we kind of had a fight"

"About?"

"Simon" he replied

Vic kept biting her lip. A bad habit she had when she wa nervous.

"Sean can I ask you something" she asked, in a low volume

If Sean isn't sitting right next to her he wouldn't have heard anything

"Sure go ahead"

Vic took a deep breath "am I a terrible person"

Sean looked up from his plate and faced her

"I mean you're not terrible" he said "but you can be real annoying sometimes"

"Do you think Teddy and I are meant to be"

"I mean you guys are engaged so…" he answered

"so what no work today" she asked, changing the topic

"Oh crap" he got up from his seat "I forgot"

He appeared out of the apartment leaving Vic alone once again.

The apartment her and Teddy lived in was pretty small. They just moved here after Teddy proposed. Before this Sean, Teddy and Simon shared a place. Vic on the other hand lived with her parents since she couldn't afford living in her own with the salary she made during her training.

The walls in their room were painted blue with white accent. She remembered how they spend three weeks arguing on what color should the room be. It was much different than her childhood room. There were barely any picture or art that hung on the wall. There was two picture by Teddy's desk. One was of them on the night they got engaged. The other picture was him and the Potters. In Vic side table, she had a picture of her and Nathan and the other was her Teddy, Dom and Louis.

She gently picked up the picture of her and Teddy. She was not expecting Teddy to propose at all. The entire family was at the Burrows for Christmas Eve. Her and Teddy had this tradition how they would always open the gifts they got from one another on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas morning with everyone else. She remembered opening the box to only to find it empty. When she looked up Teddy was already kneeling. She remembered how happy everyone was. That was by far the best Christmas.

Her room at shell cottage was filled with pictures. Victoire always loved taking pictures. She was actually pretty good at it too. There was a time when she took a gap year from her training when she thought she might go into this field professionally. When she told Teddy he started laughing and said 'good one Vic you almost got me.' She didn't see anything wrong with it. Sure it's not a stable job and she would barely make any money. But at least it would be something she's passionate she about. During that gap year she decided to travel. Visiting all those places and experiencing different cultures and meeting new people, she couldn't help but be in awe of how much there is out here that she can't fully grasp . That the world was filled with endless possibilities.

Another picture caught Vic's eye. It was of Teddy and her. This was taken during her fifth year. Her and Teddy had just started dating, and Izzy and Nathan would always tease them for being one of those couples. This was during the last few days of school. Victoire was sad that Teddy was not going to be here next year. She was used to seeing him everywhere she went. It was weird not having Simon, Sean and Teddy during her last two years. Ever since she stepped into Hogwarts, they were always there. Either causing havoc in the common room or sneaking off to Hogsmeade or pulling pranks.

* * *

As much as Dominique Weasley loved staying at the Burrows, she was really looked forward to go back to her old room. Ever since she was little she hated sharing. She hated sharing a room with Vic, she wasn't fond of sharing a dorm with four other girls. And the worst was sharing the same birthday as Teddy Lupin. Even though the two were really close, Dom wanted her special day all to herself. She used to dread their joined parties as kids.

Since the blowout last night everyone was worried about Vic and Teddy. It wasn't like them to fight. She started noticing how distant that two have become. At first she thought she was just reading into stuff when Vic didn't come with them to the cemetery. Then she noticed how tense Vic when the whole family returned to Hogwarts. After last night it seemed pretty cleared how two weren't the same Vic and Teddy. A part of Dom the two wouldn't last. They were so different. Teddy worked hard to be where he is now, Vic just got into the healer program because of her last name. Not that Dom can judge her sister, she would probably do the same thing. Teddy was funny and smart and really good looking. Vic on the other hand wasn't exactly the smartest person in the room.

She untangled from Lily who was sprawled around the bed. Skinny long arms and legs just dangling from the side of the bed.

She quietly walked into the room James was sharing with Fred.

Fuckin idiots she said in her mind

The two got uncle George's old room so the two didn't have to share a room with another person. Rose, Al and Louis slept in uncle Ron's old room. And Dom got stuck with the youngest members of the family. Not that she didn't loved Hugo and Lily. But the two were the worst people to sleep with. The would hog all the blanket, and they would would constantly kick Dom in her sleep with their bony legs.

She quietly moved to where to where James was sleeping. She took a deep breath before using all her power to push that jackass off the bed

 _Crash_

Fred worked up from the loud sound"what happened" he mumbled

James was on the floor groaning "what was that for Dom"

"For getting me stuck with Lily and Hugo no go sleep on Fred's bed or the floor I wanna sleep"

James got up grunting "bitch" he muttered

He walked to where Fred was sleeping.

"Yeah you're not sleeping here" Fred said

"Where else am I supposed to sleep" James asked frustrated at this whole situation

"On the floor I don't care" Fred turned away from him

James groaned. He really hated his cousins. He grabbed a sleeping bag from the closet. He was going to kill Dom.

After five minutes of tossing and turning, he sat up

" I can't sleep" James groaned

"What do you wanted me to do" Dom muttered

"Well for one you can give me back my bed" James hissed, first Dominique kicks me off his bed and now she has the nerve to be a butch about it

Dom sat up "James I've spent the entire night being beaten to death by your sister and Hugo so please for give me that I'm not my usually sunshiney self" she sneered sarcastically

"Well why am I getting punished"

"She's your sister"

"She's your cousin"

"Would you two shut up" Fred shouted "some people are trying to sleep here"

"Fuck off" James and Dom said in unison

Fred removed the covers and sat up too. From the way things are going he knows for a fact he's not getting any sleep.

"Let do something" James suggested. The other two however gave him a look

"James what can we possibly do at 7 in the morning" Fred rolled his eyes. His best friend sometimes can really be an idiot

"Let's play Quidditch"

Dom groaned at James suggestion "no"

"Then what the hell do you wanna do"

"Let me sleep" Dom yawned. She lied down and pulled the covers.

"Fred do you wanna play" James asked

"James it's 7 in the morning " fred stated

"I'm gonna find Al or Louis the normal people of this family"

"Oh please you can't stand the two of them" Dom said "you hate playing Al cause he always beats you and nothing pisses you off more than losing to your younger brother"

"And you don't play with Louis because that idiot will do something stupid and you'll spend the whole games making sure he's not hurt" fred said

James flipped his cousins off "that is not true I can beat Al"

"Really" Fred raise his brow "prove it play Quidditch now and if you beat him I'll give you my broom"

Dom couldn't believe she actually gasped. Fred was offering James his broom.

James was quiet for a moment. A part of really wanted that broom but if he lost to Al. Fred would never let this go. He would constantly use this against James.

James sighed "Fine but if I win you have to dye your hair red"

"No way I'm giving you the broom that the bet"

"I don't remember agreeing to such thing" James said, he turned to face Dom who was giggling hysterically "dear Dom did I agree to such thing"

"Fine if that's how you wanna play bring it on Potter" Fred challenged his cousin "if you lose not only are your birthday money you get from Teddy every year but you are gonna serenade Annabelle in the welcome back feast"

Fred knew he had won. There is no way James would agree to do this. A) because The amount of money Teddy give James lasts until the end of the school year. So he wouldn't mind getting a few extra cash. B) Annabelle is Dom's friend and James has had the biggest crush on her since their second year. Serenading to Anna will only make things worse and James would most definitely lose a chance with her.

* * *

"Hey can I ask you something" Bill asked Sean.

Right after Hogwarts, Sean was a bit lost. The oldest Weasley asked him if he wanted a job at the gringotts. The job was supposed to be temporary but after a while Sean was beginning to enjoy working here with Bill.

"Sure" Sean replied

"Has Teddy ever mentioned anything to you and his and Vic's relationship"

Sean sighed deeply "you've noticed it too"

"They had a huge fight at dinner last night" bill informed him "I was hoping maybe he mentioned something to you"

Sean shook his head "not really"

"I'm worried about them" bill said "they've been different since their engagement"

"I mean I didn't notice anything until recently" Sean said "I feel like with Simon leaving Teddy had been pushing everyone away"

"so why the sudden interest in Vic and Teddy" Sean asked

"Well we're kind of hoping they will watch Dom and Louis while we're away" bill replied

"Where are you going" Sean asked

"France, Fleur's dad is sick"

"So how long will you be gone for"

"Maybe the whole summer" bill answered "I mean we don't know for sure"

Teddy Dominique and Victoire in the same house. Well that should be interesting. Teddy may act naive but Sean knows that asshole better than anyone.

* * *

Victoire and Louis were lying on his bed. Despite such a big age gap, the two were really close. Even though Louis and Dom had more in common, it was always Victoire he would go to about everything. School, girls, how much he hated James ad Fred for pranking him again.

"So I had sex" Louis said, breaking the silence.

Vic turns her head, looking at her brother shocked. He said it so casually. It was like he had said something so simple.

"Louis" she yelled "do you even know anything about it"

Louis raised his eyebrow "i'm not an idiot of course I know"

"Where did you even get the protection spell" she asked

"Asked some seventh year" he replied

"I can't believe someone would do something so irresponsible" she said "who gives a fourth year something they are not ready for"

"Hey if I remember correctly you were a year older than me when you had sex" he pointed out "and that to with a seventh year guy"

"Yeah but in case you're forgetting I'm engaged to that seventh year guy"

"What about the guys after Teddy" he asked

"I was seventeen then"

"Ugh why are you so boring"

"How am I boring" she asked

"You're with the same guy you've been with since your fifth year" Louis replied "don't you ever get tired for being so perfect"

"Im hardly perfect"

Louis scoffed "oh please you are like the paragon of perfection"

"How is that a bad thing" she asked "being perfect sounds pretty nice"

"Yeah I guess but don't you wish sometimes you can just be crazy and irresponsible like the rest of us"

"Hey I can be unpredictable" Victoire yelled defensively

"That is so not true" Louis laughed

"I think you're forgetting Roxanne and Molly and Lucy were pretty perfect" she said "Roxy was the head girl and Molly was the Gryffindor captain for two years and now all three of them have pretty great jobs"

"Yeah but they also know how to have fun. They missed classes, they pulled pranks, they even ran away from home when they were fourteen"

Victoire laughed at that memory. During the summer of her fourth year, Vic was not looking forward to coming home. Teddy was dating Samantha Davis in his year. Roxy, Molly and Lucy were causing more havoc then usual. The three girls have always been close, which is hilarious considering the fact their fathers never got along as kids. Unfortunny they went too far and the three were in so much trouble with their dads and grandma Molly. Of course, the girls were stubborn and reckless instead of apologizing to everyone, they thought the best idea was to run away. The three grabbed their clothes and some money and decided to use a portkey to France. Everyone was so worried about the three. They looked everywhere. After a week the three showed up again. Of course they were grounded for the rest of the summer for scaring the crap out of everyone.

"Well I don't think anyone is as crazy as those three" Vic said

"Well yeah maybe" Louis agreed "but still doesn't change the fact you're kind of boring"

"Well tell me what should I do to be unboring" she giggled.

"Well for one leave you job" he said "you hate it anyways"

Vic looked at her brother in disbelief

"I happen to love my job" she exclaimed.

"No you dont" Louis said "you look miserable"

"Cause it's a hard job" she said defensively "you'll understand once you're out of Hogwarts"

"Roxy, Molly and Lucy all happen to be happy with their _hard_ jobs" Louis pointed out

"Well that's them nothing annoys those girl"

"Look when was the last time you had fun" he asked

"Last night" she replied

"What exactly did you do"

"I saw you guys after so long"

Louis groaned "see thats what I'm talking about"

"You're most existing part of your day was seeing your younger siblings"

"What's wrong with that"

"No one should love their siblings this much" Louis answered "take me and Dom for example we fight constantly, we bicker about the most trivial things You" he pointed at Vic "never do"

"That's not true"

"Really remember when Dom was 8 and threw a tantrum about not sharing a room with you anymore" he said "you told mom and dad you will take the small room so Dom doesn't have to move"

"So what am I supposed to do be a bitch to you two"

"No just stand up for yourself" he said "I don't want you to always be the doormat"

"Lou-"

"Look you're always looking out for us can't I just do it this once"

Vic opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her mom who was yelling at them about dinner being served

"I guess we should start making our way to the dining table before mom loses it" Victoire joked, trying to break the tension.

Louis nodded

When the two entered the kitchen, Victorie was surprised to see that Teddy wasn't at the table.

"Mom did Teddy arrive" Victoire asked

"not yet" Dame answered

Victoire tried not groaning in frustration. She really shouldn't be surprise leave it to Teddy to be irresponsible once again. The least he could have done was let them know he was not going to make it in time.

"Hey dad when did you get here" she greeted her dad

"Just now" Bill replied "When is Teddy supposed to be off from work"

"He said he was going to be here at 7" she answered "I think something came up"

"Why didn't he just write" Louis asked

Victoire sighed "I think he forgot"

"So Dom ready for your last time to be free" she asked, trying to change the topic

Dom rolled her eyes "I doubt this is my last time to be free"

Vic's smiled flattered "Uh..I meant because next year you'll be so busy sending out applications and figuring out what you want"

"Or I could do what you did use my surname and get the first fellowship my way" Dom snapped at her sister

Dom sighed, regretting immediately

"Sorry Vic" she apologized "mum's just been bugging me about this since the Memorial"

"Its okay"

Fleur was about to tell her daughter about everything but was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the living room.

"I guess Teddy is here" Bill said

"Sorry guys" Teddy ran into the kitchen.

He kissed Vic cheek, sitting next to the empty chair next to her "i had so much paper work today"

"Its okay Sweetie" Fleur reassured him "plus we just started dinner you're not late at all"

Teddy grabbed a plate "so how was work Bill"

"You know the same old" Bill replied

"Sean flirting with some witch with a very big husband again" Vic laughed

Everyone around the table laughed

"Nah he was actually in his best behavior" Bill said

"So Dom what are your plans for the summer" Teddy asked

"Well I'm going to spend the summer wallowing in my room since everyone I know is going somewhere"

"At least you have James there to wallow with you" Teddy teased her

"Mom can you pass the bread" Victoire asked

When Fleur did not reply, Victoire asked again

"Mom?"

Fleur looked up from her plate

"Huh" she said confused

"Are you okay" Vic looked at her mom worried

"Yeah I'm fine" Fleur answered

Teddy noticed how tense everyone looked. Fleur and Bill were keeping glancing at each other. Dominique was playing with her food. A nervous habit she had when something was bothering her. He has spend enough time with this family to know when they were hiding something

"Okay seriously guys what's going on" Teddy asked

"What are you talking about" Louis asked

"Oh come on guys have been acting weird since I got here" Teddy said

"What is going on" he asked again, this time more demanding

"Fleur's dad is sick" Bill said

Victoire eyes widen "what happened" she whispered "Grandpadre was okay few months ago"

"We don't know" Fleur said "I just got a letter from Gabi begging me to come to France"

"Are you going" Victoire asked

"That's what I need to talk about with you"

"What do you want me to do" Vic asked "I mean I can try getting time off and if they don't give it I can apply to a job in France and be near Grandpadre"

"No sweetie we can't ask you to do that" Bill said

"But we do need you to watch over the house and your siblings while we are away" Fleur said

Victoire's eyes widen, she shared a look with Teddy

"You want me to move back home" Vic spluttered

"It's only for the summer" Fleur said, defensively "I don't know how long I am going to be there you just need to stay with Louis and Dom just until school starts"

"Mom I can't just drop everything and move back"

"Victoire its only for a few months, the minute they go back to school you and Teddy can move back to your apartment" Fleur said

"Why can't they just stay at Aunt Ginny's? Victoire asked

"Vic you know why" Bill stated "Plus think off all the money you will save from rent"

"I mean I can ask Harry for a few weeks off" Teddy suggested "and maybe Vic and I can change our shift so someone is with Louis and Dom at all time"

"And Ginny and Harry will be here at times too" Bill said

"Okay we will do it" Teddy said

Victoire looked at her fiance angrily. How did he just decide all this without even asking her input. Just last night he got pissed at her for not telling him about her plans for the holidays but suddenly he decided to put additional responsibilities on her plate.

Victoire nodded "sure"

"Oh thank you sweetheart" Fleur said "you have no idea how much this means to me"

* * *

Victoire slammed the door. She was pissed. After everything she is going through how could Teddy just agree to this.

"What the fuck is problem" Victoire jumped at Teddy's loud voice

Vic turned to face him

"Are you freaking kidding me" she yelled "Did you seriously just ask me that"

"Why are you so mad"

"Oh I don't know" She threw her hand up in frustration "Maybe the fact that my Fiance made a huge deal out of me not tell him about something that is not happening for another five months but the fact you made this decision without even asking me"

"Vic I don't see why you are so mad' Teddy said "I am helping your parents"

"But you didn't have to agree to help her" she glared at him

"You heard her Vic, she needed to go to France"

"And she could have taken them with her"

"You know she can't" he yelled "why are you being so damn difficult"

Victore eyes widen "No you do not get to be angry about this" she yelled "Not about this"

"What do you want me to do" Teddy yelled "Should I tell your mom that we can help you cause your daughter is being so damn difficult"

"Fuck you Teddy"

"You know what I am not doing this with you" Teddy sighed "I'll see you in the morning"

Teddy walked away leaving Victoire alone in the house.

* * *

 **Third Chapter. Please review. Especially if there is something wrong with it. I need some sort of feedback**

 **Thank you**


End file.
